Unwanted
by Ananimous
Summary: I walk among the Sheriff and his men. They don't see me, they don't want to remember that my father made a mistake. Everyone has something they're ashamed of, mine is my father, the Sheriff. His is me. Until a year ago I wished for someone to talk with me, not at me. Now I wish for the courage to talk to the only ones who maybe able to do so. Outlaws.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Even if you've never seen BBC's Robin Hood, you can still read this. This story is a mesh of the show, books, tales, and my own strange imagination. Enjoy and please review a possible name for the OC (in my head she is called Ghost or Shadow and those aren't very good names.)

Disclaimer= I wish that I owned Robin Hood unfortunately I don't

Chapter 1: spying

"Gisbourne why are you so useless!" My father shouted, ranting to Guy of Gisbourne who stood completely out of my field of vision. I could see half of my father through the key hole of the room's heavy wooden door. Gisbourne had just told my father about Robin Hood's most recent victory over the castle guards.

It seemed like my father was obsessed with capturing the ex-noble. I am glad he never did, for two reasons. One, the people needed a hero; they were starving and unable to right the injustice. Two, it was entertaining. Watching him steal from the pompous Sheriff of Nottingham, and then hearing my father yelling at Gisbourne. The drama adds meaning and hope to my boring life.

"This means that they'll comeback tonight, double the guards!" said the Sheriff in a hushed voice. They'd be coming back! My father was pretty good at predicting when the next heist would occur.

The sound of Gisbourne's shoes against the stone floor was my cue to move out of the circle of light and away from the door. Gisbourne passed, muttering obscenities that he would never dare to utter if he knew there was a lady in the vicinity, especially not me. Once he was gone, I silently made my way to the spot.

I was careful not to be seen, if anyone else found the spot, then Robin Hood, his men and woman, would be finished. I successfully made it there without being caught. From here I could see the courtyard, the gate, and all four walls. Meaning that I could watch for the outlaws and then follow them as they stole into the castle.

(v)(v)(v)(v)(v)(v)later that night (v)(v)(V)(v)(v)(v)

I was so thankful that I had brought my dark cloak. The night was extremely chilly for mid-October. I had a few more hours of waiting in the cold before they arrived.

They were earlier then usual, arriving at half past ten instead of one o'clock in the morning. This afternoon they had stopped Gisbourne's men from collecting taxes, but most of the coins already collected had made their way to the castle. I guess Robin was here to return the coins to their proper owners.

They scaled the left wall silently, not waking a single of the sleeping guards, and headed in my direction. Heading towards the treasury. I let them pass me, they were close enough to touch. When the short one, the woman judging from her gate and size, walked past I counted to ten then stepped out, mimicking the silent strides from years of practice.

I had only walked seven paces when I remembered the joy in my father's voice as he said "double the guards!" He hadn't meant of the walls, he meant in the treasury! The tax money wasn't in the treasury. I'd followed Gisbourne's men as they stowed the money in a broom closet.

'Time to make my presence known' I thought, regretting that after tonight I may never encounter these outlaws again. I strode quickly to the end of the hallway, lifted the hood of my cloak over my head, then whistled. I saw the outlaws freeze, it was a simple tune that they used to communicate without waking the guards, it meant "watch out."

Warily they turned around to face me. I whistled the four notes again and then ran down the corridor on my right. I wove through the castle taking sharp turns, but keeping my footsteps silent. After two minutes of dashing I stopped and turned around.

For the first time in my life I saw them, while they ran to catch up with me their hoods had fallen. I saw the tall one's ragged hair, the small woman's dark Saracen face, Robin Hood's prickly beard, the talkative one's cap, the ax welder's mustache, and the liar's long nose. I lifted my hand from off my own hood; I put it there to keep mine from dropping, and pointed at the broom closet without taking my eyes off from them.

When their heads turned to the door, I replaced my hand to my hood, and ran for all I was worth down the hallway on the right. I heard a whispered shout, then the noises of pursuit. I quickly hid in the shadows. The footsteps kept getting close to where I was hiding, they stopped when a voice rang out.


	2. Chapter 2:Trickery

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Trickery

"Ah Robin Hood, how clever of you to evade the trap I set up." My heart sank, this was the one voice that I hated more than anything the entire world, except possibly the person it belonged it. "To bad for you that you can't sneak quietly into a castle."

"Now where's the fun in that?" came the reply.

"Where will you go now? Give up you're surrounded!" said my father.

"Never!" There was the hiss of swords being drawn, and then the fighting began. I looked around for a weapon, 'There the torch!' Then I did one of the dumbest things of my entire life, I ran into a battle brandishing a torch without the faintest idea of how to fight. The guards had the hallway blocked off, but I knocked them out with the torch. I reached the outlaw with the mustache and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Bad idea' I managed to jump away from his windmill of axes. "You need to escape. NOW!" He nodded when he saw the guards lying on the floor unconscious. He turned around and caught Robin's eye. Some sort of conversation passed between them and in a split second they had reached an understanding.

"Fall back!" The order came harshly and was obeyed immediately. I saw the outlaws turn towards me and quickly melted into the shadows, pulling the sides of my cape into a dark cocoon around me. As they rushed past to safety, I counted to see if no one had been left behind.

'.5… wait! Where was the sixth?' Scanning the ground my eyes landed on the back of the man with the large nose. A huge bump already rising on his head. He had been hit from behind and knocked unconscious. A guard came to see if he was still alive. The outlaw was poked repeatedly with a club before he was carried away. Then other guards came to pick up their fallen friends, some were weeping over the corpses of their friends or family members.

When all had been carted away and the castle was once again still, I let out the breath that I had been holding in, daring only to take quick short ones while the corridor was being cleaned up. Then I took off running to my "chambers."

At the age of four I had out grown the need for a nurse. To save money my father had let her go, she fell right off the battlements of the castle, so he didn't have to pay her for her services. Ever since she died, I had always found only the smallest rooms to be the most useful and accommodating. Now that we lived in a castle I kept my belongings in another broom closet. The servants knew when I needed more clothing, set aside food for me at night, and once a month someone came and made sure my room was in order. I shook my head to rid myself of the memories.

Opening the door to my broom closet, I dashed over to a chest and gingerly opened it. Inside was a dress, its green fabric matched my eyes. This one article of clothing was the only thing that set the servants apart from me.

I slipped into the gown and let my hair down from the braid it had been in. It was time. I ran, taking short steps, to the dungeons. The outlaw had been captured because of my mistake. I could have told them to get out but instead I wanted to help them. I should have guessed that the Sheriff had a plan.

I slowed my run down to a walk when I neared the torture master's desk. He wasn't there and screams from inside the jail confirmed that the outlaw was currently in a lot of pain. Taking a deep breath I walked into the jail. Immediately the screams cut off, I could feel instead of saw my father's glares because my eyes were dutifully cast downwards.

"What are you doing here?" he spat at me his voice filled with malice.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I heard a noise," I looked up, hoping that he believed my excuse.

"All has been resolved, you may leave," he said. I looked up to gauge what his emotions were, then my eyes widened in mock surprise.

"My lord? Is that?..." The outlaw was unconscious and severely beaten with his left arm resting on the ground at an odd angle. The Sheriff rubbed his eyes, a triumphant smile playing at his lips. "Yes, he will be hanged tomorrow."

"My lord, forgive me for saying this but you look tired. Perhaps you should sleep, if he is to be hanged tomorrow, then it will be one of the bigger days of your life," if this didn't work then I was doubtful that I would be able to rescue the outlaw.

"Guard escort her to her chambers!" my father ordered sounding more happy and tired by the word.

"That won't be necessary, if this is to be his last night, I'd like to memorize his face. After all, my Lord, he is a legend." I said.

"Very well, but don't speak to him. He's still very dangerous." My father warned, the disdain beginning to return.

"Of course," Once again I was looking at the marble floor, "thank you." I waited for his footsteps to fade before rushing to the outlaw's cage and kneeling down.

A/N: I'm sorry, but I won't be updating till the end of June or the beginning of July. Finals and traveling are going to be taking up all of my time. Please review! I love criticism (please be polite)it'll make my writing better. Special thank you to NoOneWouldListen!-don't worry; I never liked the girls who joined Robin's band because they were infatuated with him. She will have a reason for what she does, be patient.


	3. Chapter 3: The Need for Stealth

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Robin Hood.

Chapter 3: The Need for Stealth

The Sheriff was paranoid. It usually meant that sneaking around the fortress after dark grew increasingly difficult, but right now I found myself praising it. When he first took over the role of Sheriff, my father had convinced himself that there was going to be a mutiny. In preparation for his upcoming downfall, my father ordered that the castle be outfitted with a network of escape routes. (Everyone who worked on them died of course) Robin Hood and his band had found many of them, what they never found were in the walls.

'If I could get this Outlaw to one of the entrances may be…! No first he needs to get out of the cell.' Quickly I gathered all the torches and dumped them in a water bucket that was left out so the floors could be cleaned after tomorrows hanging. Then I removed on of the cobblestone tiles very close to the cell bars, close enough to be lifted from inside the cage, and shifted the small leather bag from the hole and replaced the tile.

When I was still a child my father had shown the loose stone to me. "Daughter, if I'm ever put in one of these cells I trust you will come to my aid." He had said. It was the last time he acted remotely fatherly to me.

"Who's there!" asked a voice that desperately needed water.

I stumbled about till I found a pitcher, "You don't have to worry, I'm here to rescue you," I said.

"Why? I'm sure the rest will come for me in time," He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked, dodging his question with my own.

"Allan A' dale,"

"Can you stand… Mr. A 'dale?" There was a scuffling from inside the cell.

"Yes, and please call me Allan"

I stuck my arm with the pitcher through the cell, "Drink this." The pitcher was yanked from my grip and Allan drank greedily. I opened the bag and pulled out a metallic lock pick, which from the feel of it was tarnished, and opened the cell. "Follow me," I instructed.

We exited the dungeons slowly; the Torture Master was still missing from his post. I lead him a short distance from his room of pain, and moved a tapestry sideways from the wall. A dark tunnel was behind the painting of a knight facing a dragon to save his lady.

"You have to go, now!" I heard the footsteps of guards on their nightly rounds of the corridors.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I can't leave the palace," I said, "I'd love to argue this point further, but guards are coming and there's a torch directly to our right, so there isn't any place to hide, and we are running out of time. Go!"

"At least tell me your name so I can repay you."

"If we meet again I will tell you, but right now"

He cut me off, "I need to go, I get it." He turned, gripped his injured arm, and squeezed into the small passageway. I moved the painting back into place as the guards rounded the corner.

They froze, "Good evening," I said meekly, embarrassed about being caught, and I rushed past their shocked faces.

A/N: It's short I know, sorry. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting (and long). I also apologize about not updating in forever, but life happens and you can't expect me to be able to win against the tide (that was strangely poetic). Anyway, I still don't have a suitable name for my OC. I need help badly, so please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape Attempts, Successful a

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. If I did Allan wouldn't have died or at least not in the way he did.

Chapter 4: Escape Attempts, Successful and Not

My father peered down at me. He seemed to be a giant, towering over me and I couldn't help trembling slightly while he scrutinized me thoroughly with his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. To rid my self of his judgmental glare, I hid behind the coarse handwoven brown skirts of comfort. An unfamiliar hand, carrying a sent promising safety, came down and rested protectively on my head.

"How old is the runt?" asked the Sheriff without sounding the interested in slightest.

"Two, your lordship," said a deep female voice from above, that reminded me of warm quilts on a snowy day.

"Very well," he tried to hide the distain in his voice, "she will be cared for."

"Thank you for your kindness!" said the female who's skirts I was currently hiding behind.

"Guards!" ordered my father. Suddenly, I was ripped from the safety of the skirt. I reached and struggled to get back to the one familiar thing in this shifting world I was being thrown into, "Evelyn! Don't struggle! Stay put!... There's a good girl," the nurturing voice said when I had stopped reaching for her and allowed my self to be picked up by cold metal armor.

My father approached the woman, whom I could see from my new vantage point, a sword gleamed with blood lust. The woman had brown hair like myself, and almost black eyes.

"Elizabeth Forester, for prostitution you will be sentenced to death. Upon your death your daughter, an orphan, will be taken graciously into my house, and be put under my care. Am I making myself clear?" he said to the restrained woman.

She swallowed, hard, and glared at my father with cold, resolved eyes I had never seen before, "crystal," she said.

"Any parting words?" he asked.

"Evelyn, turn your head. Don't watch. I love you." I obediently turned my head into the chest of the guard who was holding me. I couldn't see the stone walls of the manor. Or the clothes of the woman, they looked so simple and plain in comparison to the bright livery of the guard. I couldn't see the woman, I wanted to see so much. I stared to cry, The guard rubbed my back in awkward circles trying in part to comfort me, and get me to stop crying.

There was the sound of a sword sliding cleanly, almost happily, into flesh, a gasp, then the sword slid back out.

"Take her away," ordered my father. I twisted around in the guard's arms in time to see a body lying in a heap on the floor and my father wiping the sword down as it tried to drink it's fill of blood.

Then I woke up.

The dream left me disoriented, I raised my hand to my forehead. Questions swirled around in my mind, 'Who was that woman? Who is Evelyn? Was that the Sheriff?' and most prominent, 'Why do I feel like crying?'

There was a loud commotion in the hallway coming towards my room.

"I don't care if she's up yet. I'll ask nicely this one last time, WHERE IS HER ROOM!" shouted my angry father. 'Toadstools! He must have found out that Allen won't be able to attend the execution this morning.' Scrambled into the first dress I found, and rushed into the hall to spare the poor servant who was currently taking the Sheriff's wrath.

"My lord," I dropped into a practiced curtsy, "you were looking for me?"

"Yes, you we're with the prisoner last night, we're you not?" he glared at me.

"I was,"I dropped my gaze if he found any flicker of emotion there, he would immediately suspect my involvement.

"Was he still there when you left?"

"Yes he was. Pardon my boldness, but is there something amiss?" I asked.

"Oh no, nothing is amiss, EXCEPT THAT MY PRISONER HAS ESCAPED AGAIN!" my father had finally lost his temper. I winced, remembering what happened the last time he lost control.

"I'm quite sorry, I know you were looking forward to his demise," I said.

"Do you have a hand in this?" he asked his face still red from his outburst.

"My lord I am appalled that you even suspect my hand in this." I replied.

I watched him turn on his heel and walk back towards his quarters. His monotone face, belaying the inner rage his feet spoke of.

'I have to get out of here!' I had committed an act of treason, behind my father's back no less. Hiding in the shadowed castle was not an option anymore I returned to my room and prepared myself for an escape. I pulled on my think leather boots over my gray woolen stalkings. A long sleeved amber tunic would keep my upper body warm. Finally I put on my dark brown cape and braided my hair. Then I crept into the corridor and headed for the same passage that had taken Allan to the woods.

(v)(v)Some amount of sneaking and running down passage ways later (v)(v)

Nothing had occurred during my flight from Nottingham castle. Once I reached the end of the tunnel I clamored up and moved an empty coffin out of the way. I breathed in the crisp woodland air that assaulted my nose and noticed how different it was from the drafty castle air. The forest felt alive! I set off in no particular direction. Relishing in the noise, the birds sang more beautifully here then my father's caged birds ever did.

I walked for a long time, basking in the sun and nature's gradual shift into a different season. I was too busy, looking up at the birds and other animals in the trees, and not focusing on where I was going until I ran into the stomach of a man. I fell to the forest floor with a thunk!

I looked up to see who I had run into, only to recognize the ragged, overgrown hair of the tallest member of Robin Hood's band. I stood up and backed hastily away from the giant. He looked at me in confusion, then his eyes flickered to kindness when he saw my fear.

"Don't be afraid, miss," he spoke like he was trying to calm down a frightened animal. I wasn't used to any attention, and now I had caught all of this gargantuan man's. He was unknowingly, making the situation worse.

I continued backing up. When I ran into another person I shrieked is surprise only to turn and look into shocked sky blue eyes.

"You..." Allan said. I ran as fast as I could away from the men who were calling at me to stop.

"Easy there," a thick Saracen accent said while two small hands gripped my shoulders, "They won't hurt you, I promise." I looked up at a third member of Robin Hood's band, and tried to bolt from her arms. She must have seen the fearful tears swelling in my eyes, because the next thing I knew I was enveloped in a hug. It was the most human contact that I had could remember having, besides the occasional backhand from the Sheriff.

"Allan! John! Stay there! She's just scared," called the woman, she pressed my head into her shoulder making me realize just how short I was. I sobbed and she just held me and cooed in my ear till my shuddering stopped.

I looked at the leaves on the floor, too embarrassed to look at any of the outlaw's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said John. His voice now succeeding in calming me down.

"It's alright, I've just had a really hard couple of days." I admitted grateful that he expressed concern towards me.

Allan scoffed "I'll say you have."

"Allan do you know her?" The woman, who explained that her name was Djaq, asked.

"Yeah, I'm not being funny, but this is the girl who helped me get away last night," Djaq and John both stared at me.

A/N: I made this chapter extra long because unfortunately, I will be gone for the next few weeks (sorry) and may or may not be able to post chapters. Thank you so much everyone for giving me name ideas! I still haven't decided on one yet. Evelyn is the name her mother gave her, but she doesn't remember it (and the Sheriff just calls her you, or girl). Please review other names!(if your stuck like me think along the lines of, foresty names, or color names (Will Scarlet), or archaic names) Thank you so much NOWL(NoOneWouldListen)was this chapter long enough? As always please review about anything you like or dislike.

-Ananimous


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Disclaimer: I can't fathom what owning Robin Hood would be like. (Seeing as I don't own it)

'This indicates a thought'

Chapter 5: Secrets

'They're all looking at me.' The shock was evident on Djaq's and John's faces. Allan was also staring at me, his expression had more than shock, but I couldn't decipher what else was hidden in his blue eyes. I shrank back from them. My knees felt weak from all of the sudden excitement.

"Would you please stop staring at me?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"Sorry lass," said John in his large booming voice. I jumped, 'When had he moved behind me?' When I calmed down from the adrenalin rush my surprise gave me, Allan asked, "What are you doing here?" he indicated to the trees that surrounded us.

"It was getting to be too dangerous," I said.

"Dangerous?" Djaq asked.

"I rescued an outlaw. If..." I nearly said my father, "...someone saw me, I'd be executed." They nodded in understanding; they experienced the possibility of dying nearly every day of their life.

"We'd have to ask Robin, but I'm sure you can stay with us until you find somewhere else." said Djaq, she smiled at me.

Everything that had happened today decided that this was the time to hit me. I had run away from the only place I had known, the castle, then I was found by the very people I admired. It was too much for my poor knees, they gave out, and I flopped to the Forrest floor. Allan laughed at my misfortune, until John glared at him. John looped his arm under my bent knees and picked me up. Then, with Allan and Djaq leading the way, we walked to where I hoped their camp was.

Even with me in his arms, John walked silently. A feat that I admired with much jealousy. Suddenly, they all became tense. I looked around wildly, hoping to catch what was making them so nervous.

"Stop wiggling around like a little worm," instructed John his tone forced me to still myself. Fear thumped in my chest. The outlaws shared a look, then all at once they sprinted in different directs. John tightened his hold on me in an attempt to shield me from the branches, thorns, and other plant life as we bolted through the greenery.

His footsteps remained silent. I couldn't even hear him breathing, the only indication that he was breathing, was the sped up expansion and contractions of his chest. After he ran for what seemed like half an hour, he slowed his pace to a fast walk.

"We lost them," He grunted.

"If you're tired you can put me down," I suggested.

"No," he said.

"Are we close?" I asked.

"No." He looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't trust you," He admitted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on coming to your camp, Djaq offered, and I'm…I'm scared," I said, I was also getting uncomfortable.

"Everyone is," John looked away. He pulled out a strip of cloth. I looked at him hoping that he could read my confusion, "eyes," he instructed. I closed my eyes and allowed him to blindfold me. I heard a twig snap, without skipping a beat; John hoisted me over his shoulder. All I heard was the sound of wind as he sprinted through the foliage. He looked over his shoulder often, and when he did this I swung around. 'Please don't lose the breakfast you ate this morning' I pleaded my uneasy stomach.

(v)(v)(v)(v)(v)After much running and sprinting (v) (v) (v) (v) (v)

Finally he slowed back to a walk. My hip ached where his muscular shoulder dug into it. He set me back down on the ground, and pulled the blindfold off my head. I was standing in front of a smoldering campfire. It was set in between two grassy, mossy hills.

The perfect camp, it was not easy to find, and had a perfect vantage place with a 20 foot view. I saw Djaq sitting next to the man with the mustache, they were talking, but the man was whittling shapes into a piece of wood. The talkative man was chopping meat and putting into a pot over the fire. All three of their heads shot up when I took a hesitant step towards them.

"Little John...?" asked the talkative one.

"Who?" asked the man with the mustache. Djaq stood up and walked over to me, "I'm glad you made it! We need to teach you how to walk quieter."

"I'm sorry, but who's this?" asked the talkative one.

"This is...What is your name?" Djaq asked as if realizing that I'd never told them what my name is.

Before I had to answer her question, Allan tore into the campsite, "What? Am I last again?" he asked.

"Yes," The mustache man said, he snickered at Allan's face. Allan looked around, his eyes settled on me and he raised his shoulders.

"Wait you know her! Will no one tell me what's going on?" yelled the man with a cap in exasperation.

"She rescued me yesterday." said Allan. I blushed 'Allan's still staring at me.'

"Does she have a name?" asked the man with a mustache.

"Umm... I don't remember it," I admitted. They all gaped at me.

"Why don't you remember?" asked the talkative one.

"No one talked to me," I said.

"I'm Much," the talkative one stuck his hand out at me. I looked at his hand unsure if women were allowed to shake hands. All the women at court always offered their hands to be kissed. He retracted his hand, "this is Will, and you seem to already know the rest."

I saw Allan smile and wave; I turned around to see Robin walk over one of the hills with two rabbits slung limply over his shoulder. I ran behind Djaq and hid my face into her back. This man walking towards us has stood up to my father; he had the courage to do what I could never accomplish. How am I supposed to be able to look him in the eye?

A/N: I'm back! That's right I have no other vacations planned for the rest of the summer. Thanks to both Erehwona and Not1but2pickles (Guest) for all of your encouraging words! (I know that there were some spelling errors in the last chapter but I can't find them, so I'm giving you readers the power to point out any of my errors so that my chapters can look a bit more professional!

Thank you,

-Ananimous


	6. Chapter 6: Sharing the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood in any way.

'Indicates a thought'

Chapter 6: Sharing the News

Normal POV

(v)(v)(v)(v)(v) Nottingham (v) (v) (v) (v) (v)

The scout shivered under the Sheriff's stare. He nervously used his hat to wipe the dripping sweat off of his brow. Standing here, in front of the Sheriff felt like it held more danger then following those outlaws did. The scout shifted again, "Oh' don't be so down right nervous man!" exclaimed the Sheriff. The Scout tried to relax; he had been around the other man enough to know not to be fooled under the false pretense of friendship. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked the Sheriff.

"I was doing my rounds in the Forrest, when I saw a group of outlaws. I can't be sure... but they looked like they were from Hood's band, Sir." said the scout.

"So... If that is all you will be punished," warned the Sheriff.

"No sir! One of them, the giant, was carrying our Shadow... the Ghost herself, your daughter." An evil glint came into the Sheriff's eyes. It slowly migrated down to his mouth and slowly manifested itself in a cunning smile that made shivers run down the Scout's spine.

"What is your name again?" asked the Sheriff.

"George," replied the scout.

"Where are you from George?"

"Retford, Sir"

"Gisbourne! Take Retford off of the ransack list," ordered the Sheriff. George relaxed and let out a sigh. The sheriff turned to leave, "Wait! There's more," admitted George. The Sheriff turned and gave George a questioning look, "There was a moment when they stopped and your daughter let herself be blindfolded," said George.

The Sheriff closed the door, and turned to look at George, "She let herself be carried away blindfolded?" He asked in an angered growl.

"There were some words exchanged between the outlaws and her," George backed away from the aggravated ruler.

"Guess which village is back on the list?" asked the Sheriff.

"Please sir they didn't do anything," pleaded George.

"And which family will lose a few members?"

"No! You can't do that! They're innocent!" The last word was said in a gasp. The Sheriff pushed George's limp body off his suddenly bloody knife.

"Oops."

(v)(v)(v)(v)(v)Sherwood Forrest (1st person POV) (v) (v) (v) (v) (v)

"Absolutely not!" ordered Robin quietly. He stole a glance at Djaq who was teaching me how to skin the rabbits. He thought I couldn't hear him, but sneaking around the castle meant I was very good at eavesdropping.

"Why can't she stay here?" asked Allan very loudly.

"Shhhhhh...Look at her, how old is she anyway? She's shorter then Djaq!" Robin whispered. Djaq stiffened at Robin's words 'good, she can hear them too'. I giggled, Djaq just glared at the half skinned rabbit she was working on.

"I'm seventeen," I whispered to her.

"Hey Robin! She wants me to tell you that she's seventeen!" yelled Djaq. We both turned around to see the two men's embarrassment. I heard Will chuckle faintly to himself.

"They're such boys," sighed Djaq. She helped me skin the rest of my rabbit and told me how to gut the poor dead creature. She stuck the rabbits on stakes and wiped her bloody hands off on her pants. Old blood has a very distinctive smell, something I picked up upon while I was sneaking around, I made it a habit of mine to never leave blood on myself because it led to being spotted very quickly. Djaq must have picked up on my confusion on what to do with my bloodied hands because she laughed, "trust me, within a few days the smell will be covered by your body's own stench." I grimaced. "The boys will smell worse, just you wait," she warned.

A low whistle rang out, Robin's face lit up as the rest of the gang groaned, "Marian," breathed Robin in as a cheeky grin spread across his face. 'Marian? The old Sheriff's daughter? Bad news,' Marian knew who and what I am, if she told the others I'll be kicked out. Forced to roam the Sherwood and most likely get caught by my father or mugged. Robin came back over the hill leading Marian by the hand. I hid behind Djaq again, 'Bad mistake! People always follow what is moving in the corner of their eye!' Sure enough Marian's head turned and she caught sight of my cowering behind Djaq.

Her lower jaw dropped, "R…Robin, that's the…the Shadow. She exists…the Ghost exists."

"Hello Lady Marian," I said.

A/N: Ahoy! Ahoy! I'm so glad that people like this story! Thank you to everyone who favorited this or is now Following it. Special thanks to Erehwona- You have no idea what I have planned!

-Ananimous


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Robin Hood.

'Indicates a thought'

Chapter 7: Explanations

***Warning*** I do use the word Bastard in this chapter, it means illegitimate (born out of wed lock) I apologize if this offends you but that is the word that was used during this time period.

Marian stayed for dinner, which consisted of nearly burnt meat, of origins indescribable, bread, and watered down wine. The others gossiped about what was happening at Nottingham. They plotted the next heists, and who would be delivering food and money to the villages. Marian kept sneaking glanced at me, she looked like she wanted to talk, so when she stood up explaining "I need to relieve myself," and walked off through the woods, I took this as my cue. I moved to the shadows and followed her, an area I was good at although trying not to step on any twigs or leaves was more of a challenge then I was used to.

I walked about fifteen paces when Marian stepped out from behind a tree, "They don't know, do they," she stated. I blushed out of embarrassment and looked at the dirt on my shoes, "if anyone saw you with them… I don't mean to insult you but to them… frankly you are a _threat_." I looked up at her surprised and confused. "I'm sorry but I can't let them be in danger without knowing it," she walked back to the fire, to the outlaws.

I stood there, in the woods, shivering. 'I should run. Can I bear to see their faces? No I can't run, then they'll think I'm a good-for-nothing spy.' I walked back to camp following the same path as Marian. Marian was watching me when I stepped into the light, she raised an eyebrow, it was as if she hadn't been expecting me to come back.

While I was gone the plans for tomorrow had been made, they would spar in the morning, as they always did, then I would help Allan and John deliver packages to Loxley, while Robin, Djaq, Much, and Will would go to Retford and deliver the weekly packages there.

Marian thanked Much for dinner, the only person to do so, and declared that it was time for her to get back home. She mounted her horse.

"Marian, not that your visits aren't lovely, but why did you come?" asked Much.

Marian looked at me, gaze never wavering as she said, "The Sheriff was issued a ransom for his _daughter's_ safe return from her brutal kidnapping." The word Daughter repeated itself in my head. It drowned out the sound of Marian riding away.

"The Sheriff has a daughter?" asked Will he looked questioningly at Robin.

"I don't know, but I think she does," he replied, staring at me with his arms folded. Anger flooded through me, making my vision hazy, turning my tears red hot, it bubbled through my blood. This was unlike something I had ever felt before; I gave into the need to hit something, anything. I turned to the nearest tree and struck it. All the while 'daughter' chanted like a sick mantra. The skin on my knuckles split, but it felt good to have the anger seep through the wounds, "Why he is finally recognizing me as his child?" I cried.

Allan was the one who moved first. He walked slowly over to me and gently removed my bleeding hand from the tree. He tenderly pulled me into a hug and allowed me to sob on his shoulder and he rubbed circles on my back with his thumb. I pushed away from him and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Djaq stepped forward and took my wrist in her hand; she lifted it and examined the still bleeding cuts. She led me back to the fire and opened a container filled with clean water. She cleaned the bark from my hand and wrapped my knuckles with a rag.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Djaq.

"Why didn't I tell you that I'm the bastard daughter of the Sheriff of Nottingham, the daughter of the man who has ignored me and tried to kill all of you?" I said angrily.

"The little wriggly worm has fire in her," said Little John. I smiled at him suddenly, embarrassed that I had snapped at Djaq.

"Never mind that what are we going to do with you?" asked Robin.

"Why can't everything stay the same?" I asked suddenly shy again.

"Because you lied!" said Robin in exasperation.

"We keep an eye on her at all times. She hasn't done anything to betray us yet." said Will.

After much debating, they settled on tying one of Djaq and my feet together. Much kept asking about my father, what we should do about him. John finally told him to shut up and wait until the morning.

Djaq had the first watch, so I fought of sleep and talked with her in low voices for hours. She explained the special talents and stories behind everyone in the group. How it was amazing that Will defended me because he never spoke unless he truly believed what he was saying. How John never says much, but studies people and judges them after a while. How Much hides how much being treated like a servant, even after all this time, hurts him behind his annoying banter. She never spoke of her own story.

When the time came she banked the fire, shook Will awake, and dragged me to her pallet, where we both fell asleep immediately.

A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, reviews are always a good way to show me that you liked it (hint hint, wink wink, cough! cough!)

NOWL- Thank you for telling me about the typo, I'm so glad you caught that!

Erehwona- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!

Oh! I've decided that this story occurs between Series One and Two!

-Ananimous


	8. Chapter 8: Of Combat and Acceptance

Disclaimer: If I owned Robin Hood, Djaq and Will wouldn't have stayed in the Holy Land.

Chapter 8: Combat and Acceptance

Much failed at trying to be quiet this morning. His shuffling feet, clanging pots, and badly muffled grunts echoed in the dawn quiet. I sat up and propped myself up against a log that was near where Djaq was sleeping. Much had left with one of his pots and all of our water skins. My bandaged hand throbbed, last night flashed before my eyes. Panic and guilt struck my chest. 'What should I say? I don't deserve their trust, and now they'll never accept me.' I mentally cursed Much for leaving, his noise had distracted me from remembering the events of yesterday.

I began to pick the bark off the log. It was a distraction and strangely amusing. I surprised myself by enjoying the feel of dirt under my fingertips. In fact I loved it, and immediately began to dig. I was soon giggling and gleefully tearing through layers of soil.

A hand was gently put on my shoulder, "What are you doing?" asked Will. I froze, my smile replaced by a blush.

"I..I've never felt dirt under my fingers before," I confessed. He looked taken back. I remembered what Djaq told me last night; Will had grown up in a **house**, which she explained had dirt floors. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." He bit his trembling hand and walked away before I could finish.

Soon enough everyone was awake. Djaq cut the rope the connected our feet and Much came back and boiled oats and other grains. Everyone gathered by the embers and were quietly arguing. I stepped closer.

"Not me, I did it two days ago," said Djaq.

"And my turn was before hers," Much said angrily.

"John? Will?" asked Robin hopefully.

"Four days," answered John. Everyone's eyes turned to look at Will.

"No," he put his hands in the air.

"Come on Will it's your turn," said Robin.

I decided to step in, "I'll do it." They looked at me, then at each other and burst out laughing. I must have looked hurt because Djaq's face softened and she put her arm around my shoulder. "What do I have to do?"

"Wake up Allan," she pointed to what looked like a pile of rags.

"Stay away from his fists,"warned John. I swallowed and timidly approached the heap. Upon closer inspection the "rags" were moth eaten, thin blankets. 'Does he ever get cold?'

John's warning echoed through my mind and I decided to stay a safe distance away from the sleeping man. I looked around the trees and, at last, found a long branch lying not too far away from Allan.

I picked it up, ignoring the others questioning looks, and poked Allan in the side, where the blankets were thinnest. He grabbed the branch before it had even touched him and pulled it from my hands. He lunged at me and before I knew it, my head hit a rock on the ground with a **crack**.

"I am so sorry!" Allan said hurriedly. He let go of my hands which he had pinned over my head, and offered to help me stand up. I touched the back of my head and winced at the lump. Allan looked guilty, and he awkwardly sat down on a log. I glared and the laughing group of people behind me, "That was a mean and dirty trick," I was being immature, but the way all of their jaws dropped was well worth losing control of my emotions.

I suffered through Much's breakfast, and Robin's relentless teasing. Djaq said that no harm had come to my head. Soon after the tasteless yet satisfying meal we followed Robin to a clearing where they practiced and learned new ways of fighting. They obviously came to this spot often because there were no plants except the hardiest grass, where the grass didn't grow was reduced to patches of earth.

Everyone split up and retrieved blunted weapons from different hiding spots. Robin yelled for Allan to bring me a light sword. When Allan handed it to me I felt my hands sink, pulled down by the weight of the wooden sword. Or at least what I thought was a sword, it was a mere dagger compared to Robin's "practice" sword.

The others paired off, Robin told me to stay put as he explained the rules of today's session. Once he was finished he turned to me and asked, "Are you ready?"

"…" He didn't give me time to answer him, before he lunged. I raised my sword in an effort to protect my face.

"How will this help against a real opponent?" he asked. I realized that I had dropped the sword and subconsciously raised my arms in front of my face. I had also closed my eyes, and was trembling.

"I'm not trying to be funny, but I don't think she can fight," Said Allan. I hadn't noticed that everyone had been watching our "fight." I was mortified. I wanted to stuff myself into the hollow of one of the trees and die.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Robin.

"I tried."

"John! Why don't you teach her the basics of hand to hand," suggested Robin in a way that made it seem more like an order. I walked over to John as he propped his staff against a tree.

"Stances," he said. John proceeded to teach me how to stay on my toes and not be able to be pushed over at the same time. He was about to show me how to block a fist when he tensed, looking over my head, his kind eyes hardened.

I started to turn around when John's hand stopped me. He pushed me behind him and then shoved me into the tree line.

"Robin, are you sinking low enough to be training villagers to fight?" asked a voice that sent both shivers of fear and hatred down my spine, Gisbourne.

"Stay put little worm," warned John. I trembled, even though I was new to the concept of fighting, I could tell that this one would turn out ugly.

A/N: Hello! I feel awful for not updating sooner. I hope that I can be forgiven. Anyway have a great start to your fall semesters of school (if you have them.)

IsobelFrances-I'm sorry that the Sheriff wasn't in this chapter, but don't worry I'll make sure that his reaction will be included.

Mariangisborne-Thank you so much for the name suggestion! I did find it helpful!

Erehwona- Hello again! Thank you for all of the positive comments they are always much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9: String

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood.

'Thought'

Chapter 9: String

It is funny how my gut instinct is always right. At first there seemed to be only a few guards with Gisbourne. Then, he snapped his fingers and an entire squad of guards appeared. They formed small circles around every outlaw, their helmets and bulky armor made all the outlaws except Little John disappear.

John sank into his fighting stance. I pressed my back against the rough bark of the tree behind me and clenched my hands, wincing at a spark of pain from the bandaged one. I could hear Gisbourne and Robin shouting insults at each other. I knew that I should run. It was logical, seeing as I'd be of no use to Robin, but my legs were shaking so hard, I couldn't possibly trust them to support my weight. There was a moment of complete silence, and then Gisbourne jumped to join the ranks of Robin's circle. Then the fighting began. I focused on the only outlaw that I could see. John. His quarterstaff spun around quickly, blocking sword blows with both ends. Then he turned to the offensive, hitting many guards on the tops of their helmets and kicking them in the stomach.

Soon half of his enemies were on the forest floor. His last opponents reformed the circle and attacked in waves, hoping to cut him down from behind. He held out for a minute but one guard snuck behind him and ran at the giant with his sword raised high above his head. I opened my mouth the shout a warning when I saw a branch on a rock. Not thinking, I picked it up and dove into the circle of death around John.

In that moment, I two things, one, fighting is like dancing. Two, I can dance. I wove between the guards, grace replacing my usual awkward shuffling steps. I saw the oncoming man directly in front of me, I widened my stance and raised the branch above my head in a block. The sword crashed right in between my hands, I smirked 'fighting's easy.'If John wasn't back to back with me his jaw would've dropped, but he grunted his approval and swung his staff.

(v)(v)(v)(v)(v)Ten minutes later (v) (v) (v) (v) (v)

Robin and the others fought desperately to reach each other, they had almost succeeded when a guard caught me and I screamed. "Sir! You should see this!" called a guard after he struck the make-shift staff from my hands. He held my chin so I couldn't hide my face behind my hair and had his other hand in my hair yanking on it every so often.

Gisbourne looked shocked when he saw me, his mouth opened and closed like a fish, then his eyes hardened, "You!" I saw his eyes glance to my bandaged hand, and my ankle, red from where the rope burned me last night, "the sheriff is going to love this! Bring her!" he ordered. I was too terrified to struggle as the guard shoved me forward.

Suddenly, the hands on me fell away. There was a small thud as the guard fell, his head hitting a rock. A calloused hand grabbed mine and pulled me towards the tree line. I stumbled, tripping on nearly every obstacle but the hand kept me on my feet. When I could focus again, I saw bright blue eyes. Allan turned to me and put a finger to his lips. He stiffened and without warning, pulled me to the ground. An arrow flew right where my head had been. He stood up and took off running. I followed him not wanting to captured again. He outdistanced me in a few seconds.

I was running blindly through brush, and low hanging tree branches. The sounds of running steps and breaking twigs forced me forward. I glanced over my shoulder to look at the men chasing me, and tripped over a rock.

Just as I thought the guards were upon me, the same hand as before yanked my body into a thorn bush. The thorns dug into my skin drawing blood. Allan signaled for quiet again and waited till eight guards were in our view. He reached up through the thorns, not disturbing any of them, and yanked on what looked like a spider web. Immediately the leaves off to my right started shaking. The guards dashed past the slightly shaking leaves. After five minutes Allan offered me his hand.

"Much sets those up. The strings are attached to leaves. Helps when you're in a pinch, though it does take a while to find them," He explained.

"Thank you for always coming back for me." I said.

"You came back for me," He shrugged.

"I didn't rescue you so you'd return the favor," I pointed out.

"I didn't rescue you to hear words of gratitude," he said cheekily, crossing his arms.

"You are very infuriating," I said.

"You are very meek," he said grinning. I choked back a giggle. 'Bad idea.' "and short,"

"I am not short" I reply indignity, "Besides you're the one with the big nose, perhaps it's to compensate for the size of your brain." I brought  
my hands up to my mouth with slight shock; 'I did not just say that, I did not  
just say that. I can't believe I just said that.'

He laughed, "You aren't the first girl to tell me that."

"What that you have a small brain?" I chuckled

"No… well, yes but I was talking about my nose." he smirked.

"They both are out of proportion," I chided.

"You already said that," He pointed out. (A/N: A round of applause for IsobelFrances!)

"Shut it." I said blushing furiously. In later times I would look back on this memory, my first fight and my first conversation with a man that didn't end in me getting punched or feeling threatened.

"Oh great, now you've gone all quiet again," he sighed in frustration, looking honestly distressed that our banter had ceased.

A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while (rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.) Anyhow so this was my first big fight for this fic. And I'm not as pleased with it as I had hoped, so anyway I could make it better would be much appreciated.

Special thanks to Mariangisbone, and Erehwona for reviewing!

IsobelFrances: Oh mygosh you are amazing! A true verbal genius! Thank you so much!(gotta love exclamation points!) oh and I have brothers too so I get your drift.

-Ananimous


	10. Chapter 10: Names, Tears, and Ransom

Disclaimer: Yup, same as the other ones, I still don't own Robin Hood.

'thought'

Chapter 10: Names, Tears, and Ransom

Allan took me by surprise by breaking the long silence between us, "You can't remember your name, right?"

"Umm... yeah," I said blushing.

"Well how about I help?" he looked like he could start bouncing right of the ground.

"I don't know what that would accomplish," I said.

He winked at me and asked if I trusted him. Then he started saying every female name that he knew, "Jane? Mary? Lisa? Margaret? Elizabeth? Lizzy?...(a couple miles and a few hours later)... Lucy? Willow? Lilly? Hanna? Emika? Miya? Jaycie? Jackie? Hope? Faith? Isabella? Amythist? Juniper? Eve?"

"How many names do you know?" I asked.

"I promise, if I don't get it on this last try I'll stop trying to help," he said.

"Alright, but I'll keep you to your word," I threatened.

"Emma?"

"Nope don't ring any bells," I found myself relaxing around him. I was even giggling and raising my voice.

"If you say so, Evelyn." I stopped in mid step and my face turned white.

"Evelyn, turn your head. Don't watch. I love you," rang out echoing through the trees.

"Momma?" I whispered completely unintentionally. Allan's hands were on my shoulders, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm...fine," I shuddered.

"No you're not, you're crying." he pointed out. I raised a hand to my cheek, it was wet, I stared at my hand flabbergasted that there were actual tears there. I gazed up at him hoping that my eyes conveyed my confusion adequately. I couldn't trust my mouth to form words without stuttering.

He opened his mouth, "please don't tease me," I said cutting him off.

"I wasn't going to," he sounded chest fallen. He started backtracking through the woods.

"Can we go back to camp?" I asked. He nodded and continued walking in the direction we had come from. After a few minutes I started to recognize a tree here, a moss covered rock there. We had been slowly spiraling to camp.

He stopped when we we're just outside earshot of the camp, "I'm sorry for upsetting you, I'll never call you by that name again." I couldn't help myself, my eyes started to water again," It's alright Allan, just give me some time to figure out why I'm getting these reactions," I managed to choke out. Then I ran, ran into camp and looked around. Djaq was sitting by herself getting frustrated because she couldn't mend a hole in the knee of one of Robin's pants. It didn't help that Much was yelling at her for her lack of mending abilities.

"Djaq!" I called. She looked up and her eyes took up a worried expression. Ran to her and cried my confusion out. 'Why did I call for my mom?'

"Allan! What did you say to her?" Djaq screamed. I shook my head, trying to tell her that Allan had nothing to do with my tears. I sniffed, and wiped my dripping nose on my sleeve.

"Can we talk somewhere?" I asked. She nodded and walked off into the woods. I followed.

We sat down on a log a little while away from the camp. I told her everything, my dream, my life before I helped Allan, everything. She just seemed like I could trust her. Almost like the mother figure I never had. She certainly mothered the boys nearly as much as Much did. She listened and nodded; once in a while she would ask a question or say something to dispel my fear.

"I thought your father is a horrid man, but now he is even more horrid," she said.

"What about my dream?" I asked.

"Sometimes dreams have meanings; they are our sub-consciousness giving us messages." I looked up eagerly. "But sometime they are complete nonsense. You're going to have to follow your own heart."

"Djaq! Shadow! We have a problem!" called a voice from camp. Djaq stood up and offered me her hand. I took it gratefully. We walked back to the hidden camp.

"What is it?" Djaq asked.

"I went looking for Robin and Will and all I found was these," said Allan. He dropped Will and Robin's weapons and tags on the ground.

"We also found this," said John as he produced a small piece of paper.

His Lordship the Sheriff of Nottingham is will to exchange Robin of Loxley and William Scarlet of Loxley for his daughter at the usual clearing. If his demand is not met, Robin and William but be executed at dawn.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

A/N:I know that Djaq is medically trained but I just can't see her being very good at sewing up clothes. And if anyone noticed there are all of your name suggestions! I thought that Allan would probably know the most names because of all of his gallivanting and being naughty. Till Next time!

Isobellfrancis- Thanks so much again!

Mariangisborne-You really thought the fight scene was good? Well then, thanks for proving me wrong!

Amy- Hello! It's so nice to hear from different people (not that I dislike my avid reviewers but... (Foot in mouth)) Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11: Red Elixir of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, but I want to!

Chapter 11: Red Elixir of life

The weird thing about dying is that you get to see the entire picture. Where the plan went wrong and where you messed up. You also get to see everyone's reactions: their screaming, feelings of loss, sadness and defeat. I wonder if they'll remember me, wonder if I mattered to them like they did to me. Wonder what will happen to me. But now, pressed against the tree, feeling my life slowly drift away ( I felt it flow out of me, not the pain that I should have felt) I simultaneously wondered if they'd find me and if I wanted to be found.

In retrospect I realize how futile my efforts were to try and bring my belongings with me. Was I really naive enough to believe that my father wanted me back? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The pain came when I started crying. It spread like the ripples on a pond. Slowly consuming me, infiltrating my lungs and clawing its way out my throat. Suddenly I was weeping, crying out for all of them. "ROBIN! MUCH! WILL! JOHN! DJAQQ! AAAALLLLAAAAANNNN!" I took deep breaths trying to force down the pain because with every word it grew, "I'm sorry"

(v) (v) (v) (v) (v) The Meeting(v) (v) (v) (v) (v)

I shouldered my small pack filled with some rabbit meat cooked to Much's standards. There were four figures in the middle of the clearing just ahead of us, two had bags over their heads, and my father and Gisbourne were standing next to who I hoped was Robin and Will.

I took a step forward before Djaq pulled me roughly backwards into a hug and whispered for me to be safe. When she released me Little John clasped a hand on my shoulder, "You, I like. Little Worm." I nodded, blinking back tears. Allan was looking at me oddly; I blushed and averted my gaze. His hand reached under the curtain formed by my loose hair and gently pulled up my chin. (A/N: okay here they can ether have the most adorable awkward little kiss complete with bumped noses, tenderness, and Evelyn mentioning at first that he has chapped lips but then decides that she doesn't care. Or he can say something witty that goes along the lines of "I'm not being funny (when is he ever?) but please be okay."...Your choice)

Allan took off his scarf, smiled at me and then wrapped it around my neck, "For good luck," he said. I hugged him one last time. "I can't top that," said Much, I laughed and hugged him too. I smiled at all of them then took a step out of our hiding area and walked to the clearing. When my Father saw me his smile grew to near impossible proportions.

(v) (v) (v) (v) (v)The Tree (v) (v) (v) (v) (v)

This is the singular moment where I should have reacted to the oddity of the situation. Instead I was too filled with the dread of going back to notice the Sheriff's insane smile. I never asked myself why there weren't any guards, I wasn't thinking at all. My body must have already been shutting down, preparing for the end, trying to make it as painless as possible.

I slumped against the tree, all of my energy left through my tears. It all seems poetic; I was born dead, caged by walls of stone, I lived in the open expanses of the forest for two days, and now I die covered in blood and propped up against a tree.

(v) (v) (v) (v) 20 feet from saving Robin and Will (v) (v) (v) (v)

Two arrows appeared out of Robin and Will's chests. My feet raced into motion as their bodies fell two the ground, blood already showing of their shirts. My father caught me before I could reach them, I was struggling as hard as I could but he still held me back. The blood pools kept growing and then the two men stopped convulsing. My knees gave out and I was sobbing on the floor, my father let go of me as soon as Robin and Will died.

Silently an arrow with different fletching then the ones that killed Robin and Will sprouted between my fingers. The pinpoint accuracy surprised me because only one man possessed that ability and he was lying dead before me. My tears dried and I glared up at my father.

"Who were these men?" he gave me a questioning look. I stood up, and let all my pent up hatred show as I attempted to set him on fire with my gaze, "I know for a fact that these two corpses do not belong to Robin and Will Scarlet, and if you lie to me I will know, so tell me the truth. Who. Were. They?"

He glared at me, "Give me one good reason why should I tell you?"

"GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A TRAP" shouted Robin Hood as he dashed from out of the woods. He was safe and still alive.

His warning came too late as a knife broke through the skin by my stomach. I looked down and thought 'Well this is unexpected' I dropped to my knees again, choked out one last question, "How did you get their tags?"

My father laughed as Gisbourne reached down and pulled his knife out of my side, "There was a charming little girl in the castle, she had a photographic memory. Too bad she was executed for witchcraft. Gisbourne, please get my daughter back to the castle so she can die in her own bed, and do send your guards over here, the savage Outlaws are running this way."

"They aren't savage! They're more civil then you! You're a monster!" I screamed as Gisbourne hoisted me over his shoulder and walked away. I could see Allan running in front of Djaq, who was just behind him. John and Much were already fighting their way through the guards that had come charging out of the forest. Allan and Djaq got mobbed then, both having to fight their way out of a dog pile.

I hoped that they could hear what I screamed, because it was the last thing I ever said to them. Gisbourne put pressure on the stab wound that was currently dripping blood onto his uniform; which may I say can be incredibly painful when it was digging into a profusely bleeding hole in your side. The pain of him jabbing his finger into where my blood was trying to clot was enough to make me black out.

When I came too, Gisbourne's pace had slowed. We were still in the forest. I grabbed a nearby, low hanging, tree branch and held on with all the strength I had left. Gisbourne jolted to a stop and then proceeded to try and pull me off of the branch. He let go of my middle and let gravity pull me down. I struggled when he bent to pick me up again, "Please," I begged, "I don't want to die there." He seemed to understand but he picked me up anyway. I grabbed a jagged rock and smashed it into his temple and free fell to the rocky path again as he lost consciousness.

One clutching my bleeding side, the other in front of me to move the branches and thorns; I ran as fast and admittedly as blindly as I had ever run before. The adrenalin could only carry me so far, and my legs gave out on the side of a hill, where I am now.

After my repeated screams, I wondered why I had done it. Was I expecting them to be searching the forest for me? Why should they? My father ordered me to be brought to the castle and die there.

Birds were looking at me strangely, their heads cocked to one side. "I'm sorry," I said. They all looked at one another, and in a magical moment started to sing at the same time. Black dots appeared in my vision, I tried to blink them away, but when my eyes opened they were still there. The black was steadily growing. 'I should be panicking' I thought but the bird's song kept me from doing so. As the darkness began to close in, I sighed. Of all the ways to die, this wasn't all that terrible.

A/N: I don't want this to end! That's why it took me so long to write this, sorry. There can be an epilogue if you want. And thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed. I mean I love all of the people who just read this, but I have no way of thanking you personally.

Isobellfrancis- I feel kinda dumb now for confusing those two phrases

WillDjaqFan- I like those names too but Evelyn seemed to fit Shadow, and it sounds like something that would show up in a dream

Dancing Tiger- Wow where to start…I love your username too, imagine my surprise when I get the email titled Dancing Tiger is following you. I guess the Sheriff sparing her is a bit OOC but he must have felt some weakness, you can't just kill your own four year old daughter. This one moment of weakness is probably why he tries not to pay attention to her. Skipping topics again, sorry about the commas, school has done a terrible job of making the comma rules understandable/comprehensible. I get where you're coming from though. On the subject of my spelling…you don't know how many red lines there are before I go and fix (hopefully) everything. You're review didn't sound very bipolar just very detailed. Thanks for your dedication in elaborating on everything; I usually am blunt and brief.

Signora Ted-Thanks! Are you a new Reviewer? If so Welcome! If not sorry … but then again I am not known for my memory.


	12. Chapter 12:Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters.

Gahh sorry everyone for not updating sooner! Don't hurt me! (ducks to avoid lots of books that come flying at me)

Chapter 12: Epilogue

"I haven't done anything. I swear I haven't betrayed you," he looks at each of the members, silently pleading with them, "Much? You believe me Guy. Tuck. Robin... So you like I'm a coward? Is that it? Yeah. What I've sold you out to save myself somehow? Yeah?"

"You've done it before!" Much blurts out.

"I know. And everyday I wish I could take that back. You know that!..None of you...None of you believe me!..I'll be off then."

"No!," Much warns "You'll tell her about the tunnel."

"I told you, I haven't said..." Allan was interrupted before he could reassure them

"TIE HIM UP!" everyone looked stunned at their leader's order.

"What!?" Allan asked, "NO, no, no, no."

"I can't take the risk," Robbin said his eyes hardening with resolve.

"Robin," pleaded Allan.

"Once we secure the castle we are coming back and we will sort this out."

"John, don't do this," Allan said, his mind trying to comprehend that he was being condemned as a traitor for a second time.

"Get it done," Robin ordered. The sudden turn of events frightened everyone. Allan began questioning his place in the group and their overall loyalty. How could they turn on him like this? How could they leave him tied up in the middle of a rain storm while they go off to save the kingdom?

But they left him, tied to a post like he really was a traitor. The rage inside of him bubbled at their lack of trust. He changed for them, changed to be accepted by them! And this is how he is treated? What kind of friends are they? Were they even his friends?

After a few minutes he slipped the knife out of his sleeve and started cutting the ropes. Muttering angrily under his breath until the knife broke through the last cord and burred its self into his unsuspecting hand. He dropped the knife and stalked away from the camp without bothering to bandage the wound.

"I gave them the best years of my life! For what!" He knew he was ranting and causing a fuss, but it was all Robin's fault. Robin and Much wouldn't know they were the reason he was running away. They'd probably assume that he went to go tell someone evil about their plans. Well he would never give Much the satisfaction of being right!

A horse screamed, causing him to hide behind a tree. He around, trying to pinpoint the sound, and saw small wildflower meadow centered around a tree. There were millions of these small patches in Sherwood, but a nest in the tree caught his eye. Woven into the branches was his old scarf. The one that he gave to Evelyn!

"No!...Can't be." He walked towards the clearing to get a better look at the nest. Leaves rustled behind him and he whipped around. Two of the castle guards rushed at him, their swords drawn and ready. His body moved all on its own. His inner turmoil taking precedence of his mind. Seconds later he noticed that the guards were dead and that he was staring at the scarf again.

Then he remembered to make sure the guards were actually dead. Their uniform was different then the one currently worn by Isabella's guards. 'The Sheriff? He's dead!'

"Got to get to Robin!" he said knowing that this was important.

Evelyn

"How are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I can chop wood my self thank you very much" I said.

"Oh, is that what you are doing? It looks like you're carving to me," he was starting to get annoying again. Unfortunately, he was right, this time. I was lost in my own head trying to regain some semblance of my former life. Like all the other times I was met with a void where my memories should have been. I looked down and saw that I had been carving. A bow. It was what my hands did while my mind wandered, carve bows. Hundreds of them. Ever since Alex, Joe's older brother, had brought me, bleeding and near death, to his village.

Joe covered my hands with his, interrupting my musings. He slid the unfinished piece of wood out of my hands all the while looking into my eyes. He kissed me and snuck the bow behind his back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"You're aggravating," I said. He smiled impishly, his blue eyes lighting up.

"I can finish chopping...if you're tired," he offered.

"No I can do it,"

"Okay, I made dinner, come in when you're ready," he said.

When I first woke up, Alex told me where he found me and under what circumstances. The local medicine woman said I mind locked up all of my memories because something bad had happened to me. She must have been right because she saw the damage. It's a miracle that I'm even alive. In the following years Joe moved back in with his brother, "We bachelors have to stick together," he said.

Alex had Joe help him farm and I helped by picking up sticks to sell in the market. Many women disapproved that I was living with them. They whispered behind my back. What they said I never found out, Alex and Joe stopped the words before they could reach me.

Now that Joe and I were courting, the whispers got louder. "She can't cook, what use is she to them?" "Hopping from one brother to the next, why do we allow her to stay?" Even the girls my age asked me, to my face, why wasn't one brother good enough for me? Joe only stepped in when the children followed me around making Coo-coo noises.

He later explained, quiet angrily, that "the Coo-coo or backdoor bird was a nasty insinuation that wasn't fit for ladies ears."

I saw Joe moving around in the house through the one window's open shutters. The summer's heat brought an herbal and strangely woodsy sent wafting through the air. The tree branches in a nearby orchard rustled along with the breezes . Fireflies lit up the fields and the stream that fed the mill bubbled in beat with the cricket's.

A light brown cat mewed as it rubbed up against my leg. I stooped to scratch it behind the ears.

"Hello, I've never seen you before," I said. It nuzzled my hand and looked at me expectantly with light blue eyes. I gasped, the same eyes striking a chord somewhere within me. 'how do I know you?' I wondered. The cat crawled into my arms and batted its paw against my cheek. I looked at it, shocked that it wanted my attention. It held my gaze and I felt my self get pulled into it's eyes.

The door opened and Joe called for me, sounding panicked. The cat smirked at me, if cats can smirk, jumped away from my arms, and ran away heading to the woods. It was then that I realized that it was dark outside.

"There you are! Where were you? Are you alright! Why are you crying?" He handed me a handkerchief.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, but you haven't taken the kerchief yet." he said sounding confused. I jumped.

"That...that wasn't directed to you," I admitted.

"JOE?" another voice shouted from the door way. "You find her?" the figure was silhouetted by the candle on the table.

"Allan?"I asked and then gasped.

"No that's Alex," Joe told me, he was staring at me like I was going insane, "Wait is that a memory?"

"No," I shook my head, "it was nothing.

A/N: Gosh I didn't think you guys would be so upset, but I'm flattered. To think that I succeeded in making a character that would get you guys so angry... thanks. Well this is the end. Thank you everyone!

-Anaimous


End file.
